


Amber and Pink

by galluslafayetti



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: A little bit angsty in the middle but like only a little bit, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galluslafayetti/pseuds/galluslafayetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another short Normcest drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber and Pink

The air smells like coffee and comfort. The bustle of machinery and quiet chatter populates the backdrop, filling the silent spaces Norman is so used to. The amber and pink colors of sunset seep through the front windows of the coffee shop, casting a golden hue on the walls. The lilting tones of swing music flow from the speakers in the corner.  
Norma smiles at him from across the table. She's beautiful today; then again, she's beautiful every day. Embraced in her hands is a tall mug of coffee. She takes a sip of it and looks out the window, the reddish sunlight playing shadows across her face.  
He follows suit, taking a sip from his own coffee, but his eyes stay on her. He wishes, briefly, that he could freeze this moment in time, capture it like a bird in sharp teeth. He wants to hold on tight to the warm, safe atmosphere, the static background hum of human activity, the relaxed smile gracing Norma's lips.  
But then he wonders if it's even possible for this to exist in more than a fleeting moment. It seems like their lives are just one hardship after the other. Trouble has followed them like a curse for as long as he can remember, an extra pound of weight in their shadows, an invisible chain around their ankles.  
Norma shifts her gaze back to him, blue eyes staring into his, and he decides that it doesn't matter right now. He won't let any of that spoil this moment; fleeting or not, it's here now, and it's theirs. His mother's gaze is mesmerizing, and when she notices his staring and asks, "What?", he can only shake his head and smile.  
"It's nothing," he says, and he reaches out to take one of her hands. "I love you, mother." Her palm is warm and fits perfectly in his. The smile that had been lingering on her mouth grows wide, and she no longer looks content; no, now she looks happy.  
"I love you too, Norman," she says, and he feels complete.


End file.
